Cherry Trees
Cherry Trees is a CuongxJane fanfiction by Japanlover86 Plot What happens when you lose your passports and some of your money while on holiday and get stuck in one of the most poorest areas?, A whole lot of trouble. Chapter 1 Cuong and Jane decided to go to India, even though neither of them speak the Hindi language. "India." Cuong said. "Yeah, India." Jane replied back to the Vietnamese man. The two walked through the streets, holding hands, then a thief sneaked up behind them, Cuong noticed the thief and Jane took a picture of him, but he managed to get away with he and Jane's passports and some of their money. "Oh, f***." Cuong said. "We were gonna use that to buy food for Cuong." Jane said. A few hours later, they arrived at one of the most poorest cities in India after a 5 and a half-hour walk with very little food and water. Cuong saw starving children, homeless people, and many other things, he started to sweat from the blistering heat. Jane looked on, she had enough money to buy herself meals, but since the thief took parts of their money, she could only afford one dish for herself "Jane." He said. "What is it no----" She said. A loud growling sound interrupted the two, Jane thought it was a tiger until she looked at Cuong, he looked somewhat embarrassed and covered his face with his nón lá. "What the f*** was that?" She said to Cuong. Then the same noise was emitted from the Vietnamese man's abdomen, he clutched his abdomen to unsuccessfully stifle the noise "Cuong, are you hungry?" She said. Cuong nodded, he was starving, d*** that thief, he thought in annoyance. A woman approached the two, she recognised Cuong being from Vietnam because of his clothing, "I can hear a strange noise, what was it?" The woman asked, speaking in perfect English. "Oh, that would be Cuong, he's hungry, somebody has stolen half of my money to buy food for us and I cannot afford to get food for Cuong." Jane said to the woman. She turned to Cuong, his hand was still on his abdomen. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked him Cuong's face brightened up, and he nodded, the woman, Jane, and himself followed the woman outside of the poor area into a farmside near a village. "Do you like curry?" She asked both of them. Cuong didn't mind curry, Jane was okay with it. " (Yes, please)" Cuong said. "That'll be nice." Jane said. A few minutes later, Cuong and Jane both received their curry, Cuong ate his patiently even though he barely eaten over the past 6 hours, and after they finished they put their bowls down. Cuong went to sleep upstairs, Jane slept on the couch. After they woke up, they saw policeman and the woman they stayed with. "Your theft has been reported, I got the police here." She said. "" (What did the thief look like?)" One of them asked and the woman said the same thing to translate. Jane got her phone out, and showed the policeman a picture of the thief. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86